a. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a touch-sensing display device.
b. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a schematic diagram of a conventional touch-sensing display device 100. As shown in FIG. 1, an external touch panel 104 is attached to a display panel 102, and a display panel driver IC (LCD driver) of the touch-sensing display device 100 and a touch panel driver IC (touch panel controller) are separated from each other. Thus, two flexible printed circuit boards (FPC) are needed, where a first flexible printed circuit board 106 connects the signals between the LCD driver and the system main board 110 and a second flexible printed circuit board 108 connects the routing of the touch panel 104 and the touch panel controller and further connects them to the first flexible printed circuit board 106. FIG. 2 shows another conventional touch-sensing display device 200. As shown in FIG. 2, an embedded touch panel 204 is directly integrated into a display panel 202, and the display panel driver IC (LCD driver) and the touch panel driver IC (touch panel controller) are separated from each other. Thus, similarly, two flexible printed circuit boards (FPC) are needed, where a first flexible printed circuit board 206 connects the signals between the LCD driver and the system main board 210 and a second flexible printed circuit board 208 connects the routing of the touch panel 204 and the signal lines of the system main board 210.
Therefore, according to the conventional designs, two flexible printed circuit boards are needed to combine with a display panel driver IC and a touch panel driver IC separate from each to therefore decrease the production yield and increase fabrication costs. Thus, the routing design of a single driver IC that has the function of driving both a display panel and a touch panel is needed to reduce signal noises and layout areas.